The purpose of this Core is to provide the following services that will be utilized by the research projects included in this Program Project: Specific Aim 1. To provide biostatistical collaboration for clinical research protocols. This includes all aspects of design, conduct, analysis and reporting of the clinical protocols, and direction of data processing and quality control assurance. Specific Aim 2. To provide biostatistical collaboration for animal and laboratory research studies. This includes all aspects of design, conduct, analysis and reporting of such studies, including the coordination of laboratory results with parameters and outcomes from the clinical studies. Specific Aim 3. To supervise the data processing and data quality assurance, and to coordinate the efforts of the data coordinator and those of the data analyst in maintaining an accurate computerized database. Specific Aim 4. To provide computing resources for data processing, forms design, statistical analysis, standardized reporting and quality control. Specific Aim 5. To provide bioinformatic support for analysis of high throughput transcriptional and genomic studies.